sla_versefandomcom-20200213-history
Slayer's Crib - Forms, Rules
Rules Interpretations: Here is my interpretations of the various rule books & the SLA System. Hobby & Special Interest Skills: In the rulebook, there is a list of Hobby Skills. In the advantages section, there is a listing for Hobby skills at 1 point per rank. I decided that this should definitely apply, since skills like Sewing, whilst handy, probably won't reshape a game if an Operative has 8 or 10 ranks in something. On the other hand, by pointing this out to players, they've have had immense pleasure picking one or two skills they could really, cheaply specialise in just for background aspects - or even bring to life whilst playing. From a Agriculturally minded Model to a Seamstress Kick Murder Wraith who helped design a new fashion line for their first BPN... I've found this really adds to characters. Players are welcome to suggest new skills as well. Here is my list of Hobby Skills. * Agriculture, Knowledge * Archaeology, Knowledge * Architecture, Knowledge * Astronomy, Knowledge * Botany, Knowledge * Cinematography, Knowledge * Cooking, Knowledge * Ecology, Knowledge * Gambling Conc * Geography, Knowledge * History, Knowledge * Music - General, Knowledge * Paleography, Knowledge * Physiography, Knowledge * Physiology, Knowledge * Play instrument, Knowledge * Sewing, Dexterity * Theater, Knowledge This covers both interest in the theater & theatrical training. * Video Games, Knowledge * Zoology, Knowledge Languages (Knowledge Based) Not only do I consider Languages to be Hobby Skills (Though Literacy is a separate, regular skill & it covers all languages you wish to read & write in) so Languages cost 1 point per rank, but you also get your Knowledge in free Ranks of your Native Language. Usually this is Killian (Mort's Common Tongue) plus perhaps a second bonus racial language if appropriate (Wraith, Shaktarian, Scavs, Glyphic for Ebons & Brain Wasters or even the guttural Carrien tongue. Some other Languages do exist - mostly for almost extinct aliens on the Outer Rim. Languages: * Animal Languages, It is possible to learn the language of DNA Altered Animals. Mostly these are basic languages with little detail - but it is possible to learn. The more genetically altered animals with higher intellects can have quite complex languages that almost border on 'conversations' - but the information is still quite basic in its core concepts. Things like 'They' upset me, that's happy, Wants or Fears, Danger & Scents... Basic but informative. Most Operatives will never bother to learn more than a few basic meows or woofs from their pets though. But DAA's are on the rise. * Carrien, a deep, guttural language that actually uses a little bit of scent to accentuate the conversation. It's not a very evolved language, with most Advanced Carrien learning Killian or other languages to better communicate their needs. * Glyphic, this is the language of Ebons & Brainwasters. It's written form is more like Chinese & Japanese, with graphic symbols that can form a basic letter or entire concepts/words. * Killan, the common language of SLA Industries & Mort itself. This is the universal common language, at least in SLA Industries eyes. * New Parisan, This is a very eloquent, french like language used on the high fashion moon of New Paris. Whilst this language isn't a requirement, anyone in a fashionable position would be loathe not to master this particular language. * Sign Language, There are several Sign Languages but the most common aspects of the Killian Sign Language have generally been included in most other Sign Languages - partly by SLA's Decree & partly by the basic need for a universal sign language for the galaxy. Anyone with a racial Sign Language has 1/3 their ranks in the common Killian Sign Language for Free. * Scavian, This basic language evolved from a mixture of other languages in the depths below Downtown. Anyone with any language would understand a few words, but holding any level of conversation would be difficult. This language can be rolled without training, with the usual -3 to try and grasp some concepts being used in the conversation. * Shaktarian, this strange alien language has no vowels, so most other races find it difficult to learn. It's written form holds many geometric symbols, with 7 sided shapes being the common alphabet. * Wrathian, This is the native language of Wraith Raiders, a language comprised of mewls, meows & hissing accents. Another language that can be hard for other species to learn. * Off world Languages, there are several more at the Outer Rim, though they are mostly considered dead languages. Housing & Life Style Costs: I wanted to expand on the Housing Advantage to include weekly/Monthly Rents plus a general effect to lifestyle costs so Operatives don't have to count up how many times they ate Pie in Uptown nor when they brought Coffee in downtown. I think the monthly Lifestyle cost to cover all the minor expenses. This also lets operatives enjoy the benefits of a certain lifestyle - or suffer the difficulties of the poorer styles. A character’s housing is initially dictated by their rank in the housing advantage or disadvantage. If a character wishes to move to better accommodation then they may apply, but they aren’t guaranteed to get anything. Lower grade housing is in short supply, and luxury housing is allocated by committee. If a player wishes to move to a new home the GM should make a roll against the housing availability, adding the character’s reputation (whichever the GM deems appropriate, but generally SLA or public image). This may be done once a month, and will incur a one off charge of a month’s rent in addition to the rent due for administration, moving expenses and modifications carried out to make the house secure for an Operative. Ranks 8 and upwards of housing advantage represent the character owning the lease for their property and therefore pay no rent, and as such are not included in the list. - Bad Housing -10, Homeless/Living on the Streets The character lives on the streets in Downtown. This character might be living out of their vehicle or they might lurk in the dark corners of downtown. They are at risk of being robbed – especially whilst they sleep. They have no standard costs, but will require extra costs just to clean up to attend interviews, wash clothing & find a meal. These characters are subject to gangs, trouble & violence – they will not be able to carry or store excess equipment without help or renting a storage space. Remember that SLA rented apartments have an occupancy limit which may include additional fees for adult employees who stay within the premises. Rent: 0 credits, Availability: Always, Food Costs: 10-50 unis a week, depending on how much you're willing to eat out of a dumpster or garbage can. Lifestyle Costs: You can pay a 20-50 unis any time you wish to hire a room for a couple of hours to get cleaned up in lower Downtown. You can't really maintain a wardrobe living on the streets. A new set of clothing costs 50-100 unis when required. - Bad Housing -9, Lower Downtown Bedsit A bedsit in Lower Downtown is little more than a room with a bed and a TV in it. It will have access to a shared kitchen and a shared bathroom with a shower and toilet. Being in Lower Downtown, the building will be old, dilapidated, and probably desperately in need of repair. Necessities such as power, heating and water will be intermittent and security is limited to a simple lock on a thin door. The walls are thin & the neighbours are usually loud. The other residents of a bedsit in Lower Downtown are likely to be the poorest or folks out to hide. Operatives openly displaying themselves in these regions can become targets for neighbour resentment & trouble. Gangs always operative in these areas. But the rent is cheap. Rent: 50 Unis to 10 Credits. Availability: Always Food Costs: 50-100 unis a week. Lifestyle Costs: - Bad Housing -8, Small Lower Downtown Apartment Most housing in Lower Downtown is in a poor state. The buildings are ancient and neglected, and basic amenities are a luxury. This rank is typical apartment in Lower Downtown, occupied by the majority of the residents here. Nobody lives here by choice, but there are less comfortable options and so these little dwellings are under constant demand. Despite only having one small combined bedroom/living room/kitchen, and a tiny bathroom, many of these dwellings will have an entire family living in them. 8c Large Lower Downtown apartment Describing any Downtown apartment as large is misleading – it is still tiny, but compared to other housing there it is relatively large. This rank of housing will have a single bedroom, small living room, and a small bathroom and kitchen. Occasionally these are two small apartments knocked into one, usually accidentally. While a Lower Downtowner may see this as being luxurious, it is still fraught with the problems of living in such a squalid area.